This specification relates to providing a user with feedback regarding power consumption in a battery-operated electronic device.
Modern electronic devices provide a staggering array of functionality to users. Battery-operated portable handheld electronic devices such as telephones, music players, PDA's, and game players can display information on display screens, receive instructions from a user, communicate with other devices using wired and wireless data links, take digital photographs, and process large volumes of digital data at speeds that were unthinkable even a generation ago. Such functionality is implemented using hardware components such as, e.g., display screens, keyboards and keypads, communications interfaces, digital data processors, charge-coupled devices, and other integrated circuits that coordinate the operation of these and other hardware components. These various hardware components consume electrical power and thus help to deplete a battery or batteries in an electronic device.